


Шрамы

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.

— Почему ты позволяешь так поступать с собой? — Ньют медленно ведёт пальцами по спине Криденса, обходя шрамы.

У них есть очень похожие шрамы — у Криденса на пояснице, так что, изогнувшись, его можно разглядеть даже без зеркала; у Ньюта — на руке, спускается от плеча к локтю. Какая-то тварь хлестнула его хвостом и рассекла кожу, как ремень при самом сильном ударе; какая — он не говорит.

— Криденс, ты не ответил на вопрос, — напоминает Ньют мягко. Его мягкость обманчива — он упрям и умеет настоять на своём.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Может, у меня не так много опыта, но я не слепой. — Он выпрямляется и складывает руки на коленях, переплетает пальцы. — Ты меня не хочешь.

Криденс раздумывает — сказать, не сказать? Выбор без выбора: Ньют не отступится; каким-то образом он всегда знает, когда его пытаются обмануть. Приходится заговорить:

— Зато хочешь ты. — Пауза. Пожалуй, всё же следует пояснить, чтобы Ньют не надумал себе чего-нибудь странного — более странного, чем действительность — и не обвинил себя во всех смертных грехах. — И ты первый, кто желает меня потому, что я — это я, а не из-за того, что я безопасная, беззащитная игрушка, или из-за того, что я магическое нечто, или ещё по какой-то причине, слишком далёкой от настоящего — личного интереса.

Он не оборачивается, но краем глаза видит, как Ньют качает головой:

— Так нельзя. Не нужно соглашаться на отношения от безысходности. — Поднявшись, он одевается; чересчур тщательно застёгивает рубашку. — Я не должен был приходить.

Он уходит торопливо, словно боится, что Криденс окликнет, попросит остаться. Криденс этого делать не собирается. Он взбивает смявшуюся во время незаконченной прелюдии подушку и расправляет одеяло; укладывается поудобней, спокойно готовясь ко сну.

Ньют всё равно вернётся, рано или поздно, чтобы вновь закрывать глаза на то, что его чувства невзаимны. Для него это что-то вроде зависимости — возможность быть рядом, заботиться, спасать. Он будет возвращаться.

Криденс не знает, кто из них сильнее нуждается в этом.


End file.
